She Who Has Been Summoned
by UsagiAki
Summary: Thetis, the mot her of Achilles wishes to save her son, so through a series of events, a woman from 2011 is transported back to ancient Troy to save Achilles. Along the way, she discovers her surprising family history and falls in love with Hector.
1. Upon The Shores of Troy

Upon The Shores of Troy

Anacleta doubled over and braced her hands on her knees, drawing breath into her burning lungs. Somewhere in the background, she registered her shoes sinking into the sand and the waves splashing on the rocks. In that moment though, Anacleta, also called Lee, was only concerned with breathing. The twenty-two year old woman had just finished her five mile run across Coronado beach and her muscles were screaming in protestation.

Lee had finally started her forced one week vacation. Only two weeks ago, Lee had come back home from deployment and still she went straight to work. Most of the other recruits had taken at least a few days off to spend time with their families or just to relax. Lee, however, did not want to follow their example. Ever since her ex-boyfriend of three years had left her, Lee's home had been empty. It was actually during her deployment that she found out. They had been on a brief video call and he'd simply told her that he didn't feel like waiting around for her anymore. It'd hurt like hell that he gave up like that but she didn't really have a choice. So, she'd been a big girl about it and she had let him go.

However, Chief Petty Officer Erica Johnson would not take "no" for an answer and "ordered" Lee to take a good week off. At the time, Lee felt like sulking. The image of her lonely apartment played in her mind, really forcing her into a bad mood. When Lee thought about it now however, she was kind of grateful. Now she had time to go running and try to reconnect with friends she hadn't seen in months.

So, that's what brought her to the beach at 0500 (5 AM). It was now 0530, and Lee was finally catching her breath. As the woman straightened her back and began her cool down stretches, she took note of her surroundings. The sun was slowly rising over the horizon, causing the water to glow a pale red mixed with yellow. There were a few sparse clouds hanging in the morning sky but not enough to block the warm sun. Other than herself, there wasn't another another soul in sight and for this Lee was grateful.

Again Lee brought her mind to the task at hand and continued to stretch her tight and over-worked muscles. Finally feeling content with her newly relaxed muscles, Lee unceremoniously plopped her bottom on the warm sand. A quick glance at her watch revealed that it was now 0600 and Lee figured that a few more minutes of laziness and enjoying the peaceful beach would do no harm. With this in mind, Lee fully relaxed into the earth and gazed out towards the lapping water. Immediately something caught her eye. Far out into the water there was a woman who appeared to be about the same age as Lee. Long dark curls framed her beautiful tanned face yet that wasn't all that odd however. First, instead of swimming towards the shore, the woman was treading water. Second, the woman was staring Lee down with the most hypnotizing electric blue eyes she had ever seen. The two women's eyes stayed focused on each other and abruptly Lee was compelled to do something but she didn't know what, even when her body began to move of it's own accord.

It didn't register in Lee's mind that she had gotten up and began stalking towards the ocean. Lee felt as if she was watching and feeling someone else wading into the cold water, as they gazed into the mysterious woman's eyes. Higher and higher the cold sea rose until Lee's body had to tread water as well. The two women were close enough now that all one of them had to do was reach out to touch the other.

"You, Anacleta, will save my son Achilles," the melodic voice and it's words did not record in Lee's mind yet her head nodded anyways in compliance.

Upon seeing this action, the beautiful woman sunk below the water and Lee panicked as she finally became conscious of her whereabouts. She did not have time to dwell on the fact that she didn't know how she'd gotten into the water however because at that moment, a monstrous wave came barreling towards Lee's small form. In a moment Lee had turned her body and began frantically attempting an escape. It was too late however for the wave had already begun to drag her out and soon it was on top of her. The sheer weight of the thing smashed into Lee and almost seemed to crush her already tired lungs. Repeatedly the wave tumbled Lee's body, pushing her further and further away from the precious surface. Soon, her lungs began to burn with the need for oxygen yet she could not fight her way up.

Suddenly, it felt as if two hands grabbed at Lee's arms and pulled her towards the surface and shore. Relief flooded Lee's fogged mind for a moment as she felt wet sand under her drained body and coughed up the water that had been sucked down her windpipe. The rejoicing lasted only a moment though before Lee blacked out completely.

It was a peaceful day in Troy, despite the cloud of dread that hung about Prince Hector's shoulders. His brother Paris had convinced Helen of Sparta to follow them to Troy and become his own wife, though she was already married to King Menelaus. Anger had swelled in Hector's heart when Paris had revealed Helen's presence on their Trojan ship. How could his brother throw away everything their father had worked so hard to achieve? How could he put his own desires before the welfare of his country? Hector could not answer his own question yet Paris had. Paris said he was in love. At first the idea had made Hector snort in disgust. Paris had always gone from town to town, bedding any pretty and willing maiden, the boy could not possibly know anything about love. Still, the more Hector watched Paris with his beloved Helen, the more the prince realized that perhaps his brother really was in love. It was a difficult medicine to swallow considering it would bring havoc upon innocent lives.

Hastily the young prince stopped the turmoil in his mind at that final thought. Hector did not ride out to the shores to brood. He knew for a fact that these last few days should be treated as sacred. Once the Greeks came, Hector would have no peace until the war was over. Consequently, Hector decided to commit every meaningful place in Troy to his memory, in case he fell.

The beach was his first sanctuary, as it had been for many people. The calming sounds of the lapping cerulean waves could soothe even the most riotous soul. One could gaze out over the horizon and never tire of the serene picture. To add to the cause, the sand between one's toes always seemed to be warm and welcoming. If one was to lay on the beach without a care, the gentle breeze would caress their bodies and lull them into an untroubled slumber. Yes, the shores of Troy was something that Hector insisted on fully enjoying again. Hector halted his horse as he closed his deep brown eyes to fully take in the harmonious effect of his surrounding home.

When he opened his eyes again, curiosity and cautiousness sparked in Hector's mind. Off in the distance, something lay motionless on the sand. The object was hunched on its side and the ocean's waves pushed and pulled at it. Hector nudged his horse with his heels and the animal slowly trotted up to the object. Dread pooled in the prince's stomach as the distance grew smaller until finally, Hector was able to distinguish what the object was: a woman.

Sickness rose into his throat as the Trojan prince dismounted his horse and knelt next to the girl. Relief flooded his system however when the woman's chest rose and fell with steady breath. She was alive. Now Hector had to decide if she was a Greeks spy. Carefully, he gathered her and hoisted her back onto his lap. Her face was delicate and tanned with a light sprinkling of freckles across her small nose. Long honey-colored hair spiraled down her back and shoulders. The woman's toned body could clearly be seen due to her scraps of clothing. She wore a strange top that was held together by thin straps at each shoulder and her trousers had been cut at the thigh, revealing her long slender legs. On her feet she bore strange sandals that covered the entirety of her foot and looked quite stifling. Without a doubt, she was the oddest woman Hector had ever seen.

Reminding himself of why he had chosen to inspect her in the first place, Hector then began deliberating on whether or not she was a Greek spy. She had the shape of a warrior that as for sure, on the other hand however, she was not armed and possessed no ship. Hector inspected her again, looking for any signs of the plague. When none were found, Hector decided that he would take her back to the city. The woman did not pose an immediate threat and could be questioned once she awoke.

Gently, so as not to wake her, Hector slipped one arm behind the woman's back and the other under her knees and hoisted her up. Surprise flitted across his face at the lightness of her weight. Despite the muscle mass she possessed, the woman weighed almost nothing. It was very easy to situate her atop his horse and then Hector rose up into the saddle himself. With a flick of his wrists and a click of his tongue, Hector and the woman were on their way to the city of Troy.


	2. Messages from the Gods

_Confusion. Loss. Devastation. These emotions dominated Hector's suddenly blank mind and crushed his still beating heart. His jaw slackened and water prickled at his eyes. Breathing became a laborious act and soon Hector's legs grew weak. The stunned warrior took a few steps and collapsed onto the roughened ground. All around him his beautiful city was charred and broken. Buildings still smoldered and an eerie silence had settled over the city. Bodies lay scattered and torn. Blood still flowed from fatal wounds to mix with the sand and created mud. Nausea rose into the prince's throat until it erupted passed his parched lips. Immediately he hunched over and felt his stomach roll. Coarse palms fell to the earth and gripped the fresh mud beneath them. Hot tears streamed down his ashen face. Vocal rage and hurt spewed from him. Despair took him then. _

_His precious city. Everything he had worked so hard to defend: the women, children, and his fellow soldiers. Cherished memories that once were fresh in his mind met a sudden death as he searched through a watery gaze. Yet no where could Hector find life. Not one soul stirred. There were none left. There was no meaning he abruptly realized. The only rightful thing he could do was to die here with them. How could he live when all others had died? He had failed to defend the lives of his people therefore he did not deserve to live. _

_A quick glance at his surroundings revealed a sword not far away. Its fallen master lay quiet next to him, peacefully unaware of the wreckage. Slowly, Hector reached out and wrapped his shaking hand around the simple unadorned hilt. Next he brought the point of the blade towards his chest to cradle it. This was it._

_Just as Hector was about to push the blade into his heart, a soft and firm hand stopped him. Hector raised defiant eyes and was prepared to slaughter the person who had stopped his willing sacrifice but he started however at who he found before him. The figure was a women no doubt for her features were far to feminine but she was dressed as a male warrior. Long dark curls settled around her shoulder and piercing golden eyes stared him down. A snowy white owl glided down to rest upon her shoulder and Hector immediately knew who this woman was._

_The prince lowered his head with respect and allowed the goddess Athena to take the sword from him and lay it next to its master. Then the goddess proceeded to walk back towards the keeling man and gently lifted his chin. Her eyes were stern as she looked upon the heartbroken prince. _

"_Look about you Prince of Troy," obediently Hector gazed and what he still found cut at his heart._

"_This can all be avoided," with that statement, Hector's eyes darted again towards Athena, "if and only if you trust the woman you found today."_

"_Are you saying this is a dream? A nightmare?" Hector's voice was surprisingly strong in contrast to the weakness he felt inside._

_Athena only nodded then continued her prophecy, "This woman has been brought from a far away land, you need not know more than that until the time is right. She has not been brought to save Troy -" when Hector started to protest, Athena gripped his face tighter, "but in fulfilling her task, she will save your city. However, you must listen to her advice and not stray from the path she lays before you. This woman knows much of the coming months and she can help you."_

_Bewilderment swarmed through the prince's mind at this knowledge and he asked, "How?"_

"_It is of no consequence how she knows but what she knows. As I have stated, do not question her. Simply obey what she commands. Do this, and Troy will thrive."_

_With these final words, the spell was broken and suddenly, everything became blurry. The city around Hector faded and darkness took him._

_The moment lee became aware of her surroundings, she realized three things. First, there was warm sand beneath her. Second, refreshing water was lapping at her hot skin. Third, judging by the previous insight, Lee figured she must still be at the beach. Somehow, she must have washed ashore and was alive. A quick pain in her head reinforced that theory. __**Danm pain**__, she thought. _

_With this new reassurance, Lee began to open her eyes. Instead of finding Coronado beach as she expected, Lee found a completely new shore. The water was a clear turquoise unlike the rather murky waters of the beaches back home. With this in mind, Lee decided there was no possible way that she could be home because there were no beaches that looked like that where she came from. Upon further notice, Lee found a high cliff wall behind her. Where the hell was she?_

_A small splashing of water drew Lee's attention towards a shallow area. There stood an older woman wading in the water. She was tall yet slender in frame. The way she held herself made her appear regal and important. The woman's long flowing brown hair had graceful streaks of gray throughout it and fell to her slim hips. All-in-all, she was a beautiful woman. That is, until Lee saw her eyes._

_The most stunning electric blue eyes met Lee's vibrant green orbs. Shock registered in the young woman's mind which quickly turned to flaming rage. Not too long ago, Lee had seen those eyes just before she had been pummeled by a wave. Even if the woman in front of her was not young, she was undoubtedly the same woman. Those eyes were no different. She was responsible for this. Everything was her fault. _

_Thetis could see the surprise on the woman's face. For a moment the nymph felt sympathy. After all, she had taken Anacleta, Thetis refused to call her Lee for it was too manly for her taste, from her home and everything she knew. The emotion was suppressed however when the nymph remembered why she had actually brought Anacleta here. Thetis had to save her son._

"_You!" outrage echoed off the cliffs as Lee's fists clenched and her eyes narrowed._

"_Yes what of myself Anacleta?" Thetis' voice was arrogant as she spoke._

"_My name is Lee!" the marine pat at the elegant woman standing in front of her._

"_I will not call you by that cad-ish name!" Thetis screeched back, "you will not raise your voice at me you little wench! I am a goddess and you will treat me as such!"_

_Lee stalked towards the nymph with murder in her eyes and pointed a finger in he face._

"_It's your fault that I'm here!" Lee spat, "Where ever here is…" the marine focused a glare on Thetis._

"_You are in ancient Troy Anacleta," a calm voice drew Lee's attention to her left. There stood an ageless woman dressed in what Lee assumed was armor. She appeared young but she had an atmosphere of wisdom about her and upon her shoulder sat a snowy white owl. Wariness settled in Lee's mind as the woman stared her down with her piercing golden eyes._

"_And who the hell are you?" most of the anger had dissipated from her voice._

_Immediately warmth settled in Athena's heart which lead to approval. The young warrior that stood before her held the same fighting spirit that Athena held in her own heart. Yes, this woman could save her Odysseus and Thetis' precious son._

"_I am Athena," Lee's eyes widened at the impossibility as Athena continued, "And the woman before you is Thetis, mother of the great warrior Achilles."_

_A rockslide began in Lee's mind as bits of memory came crashing down. The urge to walk, the feel of wading into the water itself, the words that Thetis had spoken._

"'_You will save my son…'"_

"_Holy shit!" Lee screeched as she fell flat on her butt into the sand below her, "So I'm in freaking Ancient Troy just before the Trojan War on a mission to save freaking Achilles? Are you fucking kidding me?" Thetis sniffed in distaste as Athena hid a soft chuckle behind a graceful hand._

"_Aw shit, did I say that out loud?" Lee slammed her forehead into her palm when she fully realized her mistake. What a great impression to make, cussing in front of goddesses, seriously? Oh well, she was a sailor after all. Yeah, she would go wit that excuse._

"_So what's the plan?" hesitance was in her tone and her question hung in the air for a few moments before Thetis finally glanced towards Athena._

"_Well, you are currently in the are of the eldest prince of Troy," was Athena's only reply._

_A blank expression settled on Lee's young face, "Then how the hell am I supposed to save __**her**__ son?"_

"_If you can save Patroclus, then Achilles will go home." Thetis' voice was tense with frustration. This impudent little __**girl**__ was proving to be most troublesome._

"_You mean on the day when Achilles chooses to go home and Patroclus fights when Troy makes a move for the beach?" Lee rambled as images from the movie flashed in her mind. If Patroclus lived, then Achilles wouldn't see revenge, if he went home, he wouldn't be killed in the final battle. If Achilles went home, the rest of the Greek army would lose and Troy would be saved!_

_Without notice, Thetis and Athena slipped away until Lee glanced up to find them gone. _

"_Well, I guess I better get to work."_


End file.
